Unlucky to Lucky
by its'nayamarierivera'bitch
Summary: Who knows that the moment Brittany missed the bus will be the best thing happened to her? BRITTANA. TWOSHOTS.
1. Thank you puddle!

a/N: How about a oneshot?

Brittany has been anxiously waiting for the bus to arrive as she fiddled her shirt. It's Monday, and she's running late, she sighed deeply afore clasping her duffel bag tightly as the number of people arriving and waiting for the bus increases.

She automatically stepped forward when she saw the bus getting nearer and nearer. She was about to stepped in when someone suddenly tackled her and she has to grimace and rub her ankles as the people passed by her and completely getting inside the bus.

"Fuck." She muttered under her breath as she tried to rub her pained ankle. She doesn't know who tackled her though, and its Monday for God sake, and letting someone ruin her day is just a no-no. She was again about to step in when the bus's entrance completely closed leaving Brittany's mouth agape. "Like seriously?" she mumbled as she watched the bus drove away.

"Know what? Fuck you!" she hollered like a mad person as she raised her right hand sticking out her middle finger. She continuously stomped her feet because of the depression the bus just caused her afore groaning loudly and turning on her heels walking to her studio. _No fucking choice_. The next bus would be for the next 3 hours.

She sighed deeply afore fishing out her phone, she has to send Mike a quick text to let the Asian know that she's going to be late for like 30 minutes or more. She inwardly sighed weakly when she saw Mike's name flashing on her screen, she tapped view and groan when she read the message completely.

_**Britt, where are you? They're already breathing fire, we have to start in the next ten minutes even though you're not here, and I think I can manage. But please be here for the next group, kay? –M**_

Yes, she does trust Mike, he's one the best dancer she ever met since she pursued the business of choreographing. And he pretty knows what Brittany was thinking every time she does and this project was one of the biggest project they ever gone and she can't just let this go.

The regular practice will take about another 2 hours so she relaxed herself and walked slowly, afore tapping her reply for Mike.

_**Fucking bus but I'll be there don't worry. Thanks Mike. –B**_

She was about to put her phone back to her back pocket when she heard the water splashing and the next thing is, she felt the cold water dripping on her body. She clenched her jaw whilst her eyes tight shut afore hearing the engine switched off. Followed by a female voice full of fear.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry." The female voice mumbled.

Brittany can feel the cold tap water dripping on her cheeks as she brought her palm trying to wipe the water off of her face, her eyes were blurry and she can't really concentrate on the stranger's face in front of her. The rage taking over her chest as she continued wiping the water off.

"Are you even looking? The fucking puddle could've talked and told you that it's there." She nearly yelled. The stranger voice didn't even respond and Brittany can hear the fading footsteps from the other girl as she continued muttering incoherent words.

Brittany adjusted her vision and saw that the raven-haired girl went back to her car and immediately stepped out carrying wads of tissue papers, Brittany almost giggled when she saw that the brunette almost slipped and immediately regained her balance afore walking back to Brittany.

Brittany eyed the girl in front of her who looked at her guiltily offering the wads of tissue. Brittany's mouth almost fell open at the sight of the brunette in front of her, God! She's hot. She slowly took the rolls of tissues but her eyes still pasted on the brunette's angelic face.

"I'm so so sorry."

She was pretty wet and everything, she should be mad, right? She's still has to go to the studio and what? She totally looks like shit. She was about to snap back when the stranger smiled weakly as she held another piece of tissue and started dabbing it into Brittany's face. Brittany can feel the little tingles down her spine every time the tip of tanned finger's directly touched her.

Brittany can't help but smile and let her nerves and veins went back to normal.

"You know what It's fine. I have extra shirt anyway, so." She mumbled her voice was slow and sweet compared earlier that she almost yelled, and the brunette continued dabbing piece of tissues to her jaw line, Brittany can see that the girl has her brows furrowed and her lips slightly ajar. She can almost feel the Latina's hot breath every time she inhaled and slightly hold it there afore slowly letting it out , Brittany took a deep sigh, for God sake she's going to pass out!

"I was so late, and then I drove faster than I usually do and God, now I did this. I'm so sorry-…" the brunette pulled away as she looked at the blonde questioningly.

"Brittany."

"Brittany, I'm so sorry." She mumbled. "I'm Santana by the way. I think I really owe you something, and I think I just saw a small coffee shop down the road? And you really have to change to something presentable. It's not that you don't look like one, it's just wet and it's really… wet. God! I'm so guilty."

"I thought you're late."

"Yeah, but fuck 'em. I just got a person dripping wet and I have to do something." The brunette chuckled as she ran her hands through her brown locks. She loves to say _wet._

"You owe me a cup."

"You could've said a gallon and I would still say yes."

* * *

"So you're a dancer? Wow."

"Yes, I mean I've been there in that business for a year. It's not just to make money, you know. It's my passion and it makes my world go round." Brittany said before sipping her cup of coffee, she inwardly face palmed herself for talking about passion and everything. Could you have been more awkward? "You?"

"Well, I've been handling my family's business, more than a year I guess." Santana muttered lowly. "But I really like singing, it makes me happy and smile aside from counting my parent's money which I don't count as mine, because it didn't come from me does that make any sense?"

"Totally understand that." She mumbled afore looking at her wrist watch and gasping at the sight , it's been an hour since they sat here in this coffee shop and talked about random things, she never had been this open to anyone. Just like relating her passion and everything. "I'm really glad I met you Santana, not that I wanted you to go splashing me water once again. Well maybe you could've used a better entrance, next time." Santana chuckled a little, Brittany smiled at the sound her ear just heard and sighed contently. "I hope I can see you again."

"Me too. I'm really glad I met you Brittany."

The both girls shared the sweetest smiles and looks as Brittany first stood up followed by Santana motioning her by the door.

"See you around." Brittany mumbled. She was a little startled when Santana held her wrist and the Latina took a deep breath afore talking.

"I think I still owe you something, maybe I can take you out, a dinner or something." Santana muttered as she let go of Brittany's wrist.

Brittany can feel her hands got clammy as she clutched her duffel bag tightly. "Sure." She finally mumbled. And that's what it takes for Santana to step forward and pecked her on the lips. Brittany fluttered her eyes and saw the glint of happiness in Santana's brown orbs.

"See you." Santana said afore walking away completely leaving Brittany's lips, cheeks and ears burning.

A/N: So? Review please (: Thank you. It's a oneshot, yes. But who knows I can turn this into a little something, so yeah let me know.


	2. Yes

**A/N: Totally got the inspiration. And thank you for reading :) **

Brittany's hand has been sweating like a river as she stared at herself in the mirror, it's been a 2 years since she met Santana, well maybe not in the best way possible but whatever! Honestly, she never expected that she and Santana will reach 2 years or even the thought that they're going to be together. By that she has to admit that she loves Santana and it will stay as that and she's pretty sure Santana will make her happy. It's been a long time since she dated anyone, and the last time was Sam. And he's a total douche!

She smiled like a goof when she recalled that the brunette called her that someone is going to fetch her by 7, and she literally took a glance at her digital clock and gasped at the sight, 5 minutes before 7.

She took one last glance of herself from the mirror as she twirled a little, her baby pink dress fits on all right angles and perfectly hugged her curves. The white not-too-high-heels she wore complements her outfit plus a little pouch Quinn lend her. Oh well, she don't own one, it's pretty embarrassing if she's going to bring a duffel bag at their date, right? She grimaced at the thought of her wearing this kind of outfit and duffel bag slinging down her shoulder. Just disgusting.

She ran her hands by the light blonde curls that gorgeously flowed down her left shoulder. Thanks again to Quinn who happily volunteered to do her hair. Seriously she loves Quinn!

Her trance was distracted when a honking sound resonated followed by her mom's voice down the stairs. She smiled one last time afore walking towards her door and completely closing it behind her.

Her mouth almost fell to the ground when her eyes met the most luxurious limousine she has ever seen, and there's the driver waiting for her. Her mom nudged her by the shoulder afore giving one last nod and Brittany took it as a cue afore walking down the pathway.

The driver smiled sweetly at her afore opening the door for her, she threw one last wave at her mom afore getting in completely. She could've swallowed a fly if there's one inside the car. She can feel her jaw hurting so she abruptly closed it and look side by side to see if anyone was watching her she subtly coughed but the surprised look still evident in her eyes as she looked at the view inside the vehicle.

The car was filled with white and red roses scattered all over the floor and balloons also scattered all over the place, she smiled giddily at the colors of the balloons for it was grey and yellow but she can't help but wonder, why would Santana choose such color for these are obviously not her choice. She picked one of the grey ones and her smile got even wider when she saw something printed on it.

**I hate grey before but this was the color of your shirt when I met you so, I decided to love it. **

She picked another with the same color and it has the same thing written on it. The smug smile can't be written of her face as she picked the yellow one. Her lips almost reached her ears at the message written on it.

**And I definitely love yellow. My mouth literally fell off when you changed something in this color. Well even though what colour you were wearing I think you're still beautiful. **

**I love you Brittany. **

She grinned even wider when something at the corner caught her eye, it was a painting. Painting of a girl by the road who really looks like shit for the mud was all over her grey shirt and shorts whilst there's another girl, a brunette girl beside her trying to dab the wetness off of the blonde's face.

And it struck her, it was her and Santana the moment they saw each other on the not most pleasing way ever. She didn't even notice that the car came into a halt for she was so lost in everything Santana did for her and the next thing she knew she was being curtsied by the same driver out of the car.

She can't help but be nervous on how Santana prepared for this date. Just look at the car! Just look. Not that it's the first time that Santana made such effort on making something on their date, but these, all these it just screams something.

The moment her feet reached the ground she really has to pick her jaw later for for sure it already fell down. The fresh air invaded her nose followed by the scent of salty water coming from the sea. Well screw ground! Hello sand!

She automatically tensed when a girl in a waitress outfit approached her, the other blonde girl greeted her and pointed to her feet, Brittany confusedly looked at her feet and mentally slapped herself for she was wearing heels and she's here in the freaking beach.

She laughed nervously afore steeping out her heels, and she smilingly handed the heels to the other blonde and the girl pointed to the little cottage by the shore, there's a little light coming from few candles that dimly lit the open space.

She slowly walked towards the cottage and she can feel something cold in the sand noticing that there's another line up of roses guiding her to the hut's entrance. She slowly walked towards it and she can see a shadow inside the small shack but she can't quite figure it out for it was really dark from where she was standing. She continued walking by the moment she was near the cottage and she can nearly figure who was the person, she can't help but feel the disappointment shattered in her chest. Blonde hair instead of brunette greeted her followed by the hazel-eyes looking at her.

"Quinn?" she muttered questioningly. Quinn didn't answer though she just smiled and motioned Brittany to turn her head behind revealing everyone, her family, her friends, and every single person who's pretty special to her. They just smiled at her and no one even utter any single word, all of them just stared at her dreamingly. And now she's freaking confused. Why are they here?

She can't help but roam her eyes all over the place as she look for the certain brunette she's been expecting to see.

"Where's Santana?" she asked loudly. By the moment her voice was heard, streaks of light filled the open filled like it was forming a tent. She again can't help but smile and everybody just continued staring at her.

"Seriously where is she?" Brittany asked a little worried now. God! Where is her girlfriend for God sake!

And by that she can perceive a shadow getting nearer her and she can see that yes it was Santana. She too is wearing a formal dress and her own heels on her other hand as she gets nearer and nearer the blonde. Brittany sighed contently now that she knew that her girlfriend is already in her vision.

Santana just smiled at her sweetly, afore all the lights went off and the last thing she knew is that she's staring up in the sky looking at how the different colour of the lights slowly formed into a letters, then to words then a sentence.

**The moment I met you is the best thing that happened in my life, and I will always thank the puddle that led me to you. **The first streaks of lights showed. Brittany can feel the forming of the lump in her throat as she can feel the tears forming in her eyes. She eyed Santana happily and the smaller girl placed her hand by the small of the blonde's back as she motioned Brittany to look up the sky. Again explosion of fireworks filled the place and again it formed another sentence.

**You're the most beautiful and most special person in my life Brittany, I love you more than anybody else and I will love you forever. And please now look at me. **

Brittany now brought the back of her hand by her cheeks as the tears continued rolling, she can't feel anything right now, all she knows is that happiness is the only thing flowing in her veins. She slowly faced Santana, she automatically froze in her place when she saw her girlfriend holding a small box.

"I will love you forever Brittany, I will. And I will make sure you're happy and that no one can go splashing water onto you once again, because that's our thing." Santana chuckled nervously. "And I will love the remaining moments of my life to be spent with you. I want to grow old with you, I want to live the fullest with you, I want to have babies with you, I want to keep those days special with you. Just you."

And the last thing Brittany knew is that the Latina kneeled down as she offered the box to Brittany, Santana slowly opened the small box revealing the most glamorous diamond ring a normal person can ever dreamed of. "Brittany, will you spend those moments with me? And be my wife?"

Brittany's eyes automatically let go couple of tears as she automatically latched her arms around the Latina and yelling 'Yes' on the top of her lungs. "I will marry you, Santana. I'll be your wife." She mumbled afore locking their lips into their most promising and memorable kiss ever. Santana tighten her grip on Brittany's dress as the blonde tried to deepen the kiss. Brittany pulled away whilst smiling wholeheartedly at Santana afore pecking the brunette one last time.

"We're getting married!" Santana hollered as the sound of the fireworks boomed all throughout the place gaining everybody's cheers and applauses. Brittany once again closed the gap between their bodies before hearing Santana mumbled something. Who knows that the moment Brittany missed the bus will be the best thing happened to her?

"I love you Britt."

"I love you too San. Even though you got me all wet since the first day."

"Wanky." Santana chuckled as she pulled away interlocking their hands as they both snapped their heads in the sky watching how these fireworks made this night possible.

**A/N: Let me know your ideas (: Thank you! **

**How about their actual wedding? Fluff. Fluff.**


End file.
